Kamu Orugaron Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Taxonomy The Kamu, and indeed, Nono Orugaron, are a one of a kind Pelagus. It's evolutionary patterns shows its evolved differently from regular Pelagus, as its body is wolf shaped, its maw bares the traditional canine teeth set, as well as those of sabre toothed canines, this would suggest that when feeding it sheers off chunks of meat to avoid breaking the sabres, much like the prehistoric Sabre Toothed Cats. Its behaviour is also very dog like, it pants and hangs its tongue out much like any dog would and also howls like a wolf, coincidently it would appear that the Kamu has either a highly developed set of lungs, as it can fire a wind blast similar to the Kushala Daora, but as Kushala can do this due to its ability to create weather patterns, it is highly unlikely that Kamu's wind blast system works in the same way, in turn this powerful set of lungs may be the reason as to why hunters are sent flying backwards as it howls, which also can amplify its partner's attack and it's own. It's howl alone is a very serious threat to hunters. The Kamu's 2nd interseting ability is that its mohawk at first glance may seem to be simple spiked up hairs going along its back, in reality these hairs are razor sharp and can be ejected from the Kamu's back via a strong series of muscles that line its spinal cord in which the spines are seated, but in order for this to be aimed properly the Kamu must resort to flipping over the prey and firing its spikes out when its back is facing the enemy, this shows that Kamu has a great deal of agility to spare, which may be the reason why they pant so often, because of a great deal of energy flowing through its body, so much so that when the Kamu performs a wind blast, hints of red energy emits from its mouth. Habitat Range The Kamu and Nono Orugaron are a rare species living only in the near stable environment of the swamp, where most of its competition are slower and more docile. As the Kamus colouration is black it blendss quiet easily into the cave systems and indeed with the floor, which may fool any wyverns or elder dragons flying overhead. Of course, living in this habitat has given it a certain resilience to poison, but not in high concentrations such as those found only in hunter weapons or throwing knives. Despite these factors it is very outgoing along with its partner the Nono Orugaron, as most likely its brain operates on the idea that there is "strength in numbers". Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations The Kama Orugaron utilize serveral adaptations to bring down prey and fight off competition. Kama Orugaron can utilize a wind blast, much like winged wyverns, though it is still unclear on how they can utilize this. Another way to kill prey is to fire their sharp hair spikes at a prey item, causing severe injury, if not death to the animal. Jumping on top of a smaller, weaker prey item would give this beast an edge, delivering a fatal neck bite. Finally, a 180 degrees bite, a combo forward lunge and a roar that only makes it stronger, this monster is a force to be reckoned with. Also its mate, Nono Orugaron, appears to have the same moves, and they similtaniously attack a target, making for an instant dinner or a hunters worse nightmare. Behaviour Category:Monster Ecology